Your Reason
by Where's My Cake
Summary: She didn't know that he turned out to be her reason too. AU
1. They met

_**~Your Reason~**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

They met on a ship.

She was barely holding onto the railing, ready to let go.

Ready for dea-

"The water's cold you know." She nearly let go of the railing. She turned and saw a dark haired man staring at her. Hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not. This isn't-" She panicked.

"I don't care. If you jump. I will go after you. So save us both the effort and get off of there." He mumbled. She stared at him. Eyes half lidded. Bored expression. Tilted head. She couldn't help but think that he wasn't the type.

The heroic type.

"Then save yourself the trouble and piss off." She found her confidence again, this guy was a douche. If she wanted this. She'll get it.

"If you're looking for a reason, you ain't gonna find it down there." She was speechless_. How did he_ _know? _She nearly crumpled right then and there.

"You don't know anything about me." She glared at him, tears were blurring her vision. Dammit, she hated crying in front of people.

"You're looking for a reason to live. That's why you haven't let go yet." Just as he finished she cried fully now, sobbing quietly. How could he understand her so much? She looked up and stopped crying when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso and lifted her up to the other side of the railing. She didn't resist. He turned her towards him. She looked at him.

"If you're looking for a reason, I could give you one." He looked down at her. Eyes half lidded.

"What would that reason be?" She asked him.

"I can't think of one." Was his amazing lame reply. She rolled her eyes. She was about to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"But I finally found my reason."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I don't know what the hell I'm writing this for. I was watching Titanic I guess… **

**Yes, this should be a multi-chap. This is a prologue. Sorry for shortness! **

**Less than threeee~**

**WHERE'S MY CAKE? **


	2. They argued

_**~Your Reason~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **_**Naruto **_**belongs to **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_**. Who will forever be awesome, for bringing us these characters! We thank you oh awesome one! **

* * *

They argued on the deck of the ship.

"What's your reason then?" She asked him, warily. This guy, was giving her goose bumps. She was tingly all over, she was almost -dare she say it- happy.

"Have you ever slept so much, you're kind of hurting afterwards?" She almost slapped right across his cheeks. She was expecting something romantic. Beautiful. World changing.

And he was talking about _sleep_!

She almost had an aneurysm.

"Your reason to live. Is _sleeping_? Is that what you're telling me?" She gritted her teeth so much she felt bone dust on her tongue.

"What a drag. What else could I be talking about?" Was his annoying reply.

"I nearly died and you're talking about sleep."

"You didn't die."

"I would have, if it wasn't for you."

"But you didn't. Thanks to me."

"I wanted to."

"No you didn't" He kept of contradicting her, she was losing her patience. This was going to end with someone actually dying.

"Stop acting like you're my hero."

"I am your hero."

"Why did you save me anyway? Huh?"

"Because you looked like you needed a hero."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading! I am purposefully making this short. I kind of what it to be short and witty. Hopefully it does sound like it is like that. **

**Special thanks to:**

**ShikaIno1**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 (wow long name) **

**Guest (number 1) **

**Guest (number 2) **

**The Clawed Butterfly **

**Who reviewed on the last chapter! You guys get extra loooove! **

**As always…**

**Less than threee~ **

**WHERE'S MY CAKE? **


	3. They talked

_**~Your Reason~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**it belongs to **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_**. Thank you awesome people for reading! **

**On with the story! **

* * *

They talked 'til she got hungry.

"What's you name anyway?" She asked him, she was sat down on the floor. He was lying on the floor next to her, using his arm as a pillow.

"What's yours?" He countered. She was getting seriously annoyed by this guy.

Why hasn't she walked away yet?

Oh yes, because he saved her.

"Ino."

"Like a boar?" He may have saved her, but no one gets away with that. She smacked his leg. Hard.

"Ow."

"Just tell me your name!" Patience was not her virtue.

"Shikamaru."

"Like a deer?"

"Yes dear." Nothing annoys this guy! And how lame was that? He was doing this on purpose!

"You're a douche."

"You're a bore." She smacked his leg again.

"I'm hungry." She complained, her stomach was making weird noises.

"I'm Shikamaru." She looked at him and glared.

It worked.

"So troublesome." They both got up, and headed for the doors leading to the dining hall. Before they could go through the door a question popped in her head. She needed to know that somebody still cared; that someone would have looked for her.

"If I had jumped, would you really have gone after me?" She asked him quietly. His arms stopped reaching for the door.

"The water is like minus twenty degrees. I would die from hypothermia." He looked back at her like she was crazy.

A wave of emotions passed through her, she looked down and quickly went towards the door passing him.

No one wanted her.

"I would die from hypothermia." He repeated slower this time, his voice was deeper. She stopped, her hand only cracked the door open slightly.

She understood his unspoken words.

_I would die with you. _

She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well thank you for reading! I wrote notes down (this time) so it should be flowing easier now. (hopefully) **

**Special thanks to:**

**ShikaIno1**

**KiyumiArashi (WHO IS STILL MEGA MEGA AWESOME! I still dunno where this boat is headed. Tee hee) **

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 **

**The Clawed Butterfly**

**You all get extra special loves! **

**As always…**

**Less than threeeee~**

**WHERE'S MY CAKE? **


End file.
